Philodendron
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: I'm sorry I took a long to update...but still...RaiKim! And this is sorta like Romeo and Juliette...blahXP!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Here's a prologue!

**Rai:** A short prologue….

**GIR:** Yip! Sarah doesn't own this story, or Xiaolin Showdown…

--------------------

Long, long ago, there were two families that lived next to each other. The constantly feuded over whose land was where, so the governor of the town made a brick wall to separate there property…but the families still feuded. Even in the market place. So the governor made a law so that if the families interacted in any way, they would be banished or imprisoned. But one day, one family's son, Raimundo, changed his life forever…

--------------------

**Me:** There it is…

**GIR:** R&R!

**Rai:** That's it? THAT'S IT?

**Me:** Uh…yeah…

**Rai:** (_faints_)


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N: Sorry about the long update, I need more reviews! Okay! Here's the story!)_**

* * *

Raimundo was playing outside in his back yard and hit his soccer ball over the brick wall to the neighbor's house. He climbed over the wall and down the tree that part of a branch that was in his yard. When he ran over to his soccer ball, he saw a pretty girl playing with it.

"Is this yours? I didn't know, I'm sorry," she said looking into his eyes.

"I'm Raimundo," his little kid voice cracked.

"I'm Kimiko," she shifted her foot around in the dirt.

"I have to get back, my parents might get worried," he grabbed the black and white ball and head budded it back over the wall and climbed the tree. He stood on the wall and waved good-bye to Kimiko and jumped down onto the ground.

Raimundo put his soccer ball back into the house and went up to his room. He stared out his window and watched Kimiko play with the dandelions in her yard. She was making bracelets, necklaces, headbands, and belts. They went brilliantly with her hair. Raimundo just wished he could play with her.

"Raimundo?" his mother walked in.

"Oh, hi mom," he smiled.

"Raimundo, you haven't been happy in a while, what's the prank and who is it on?" his mother thought she knew his every move.

"There's no prank, I'm just happy. Can we go to the park tomorrow?" he looked back out the window.

"I forgot to tell you. You have a play date with the princess tomorrow at the palace," his mother messed with his hair.

"What?" his parents have been trying to get them to like each other, but only the princess liked him. He thought the princess was way too spoiled.

"Come on, the king chose you out of hundreds, possibly thousands, of boys. And what girl could resist this charm that inherited from your father?" his mother kissed him on his forehead and left the room.

"Kimiko," he whispered to himself, before closing the curtains and going downstairs to eat his snack.

* * *

**_(A/N: R&R!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Raimundo's parents took him to the palace. The princess was, yet again, still getting ready for the play date. It's not a real date, just play date. The princess ran down the stairs in a lovely pink dress. Her long brown hair flew over her shoulder. Her tan skin and brown eyes went brilliantly with her light pink dress. She smiled beautifully. Raimundo bowed politely, and the princess curtsied back.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Raimundo?" she asked still with the same smile.

"Yes it is, your highness," he replied. The palace servants just stared at how cute they looked together. Princess Henrietta was very pleased at his, knowing that this showed they were destined to be together. Raimundo thought differently.

"Would you like to go on a ride on some of my horses?" the princess had hope in her eyes.

"No, thank-you, your highness," Raimundo tried as hard as he could to stay polite.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked.

_I want to go home_, he thought to himself, "Why don't we go to the local soccer game? I hear my school is going to win," Raimundo said, casually.

"That sounds like fun! Let's go," they left for the soccer game. They got great seats, of course. Raimundo saw Kimiko right across form him on the other sets of bleachers. She was cheering on the other school, until she saw him. She just smiled and went back to cheering on the sixth graders.

"Wow, I think your school is going to win," the princess said hugging Raimundo's arm.

"Yeah," he said ignoring her. All his attention was on Kimiko. The princess didn't notice, of course. She didn't even understand the game. His team was way behind, but they caught up and ended up winning. Kimiko was frustrated, but her friends didn't know why. Raimundo helped the princess up. His parents came by to pick him up and take him home. When he got back home, he went up to his room and stared at Kimiko and her friends playing with their dolls. He sighed. He wished deeply that Kimiko was the princess. But to his surprise, she was thinking the same thing.

"Wouldn't it be great to be a princess," Kimiko asked happily. Her older brother came outside.

"No way, then you would end up with our next-door neighbors son, and our parents hate them," he said.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"We said we had more property, and they said they had more property, but the thing is, we are just glad we never even got to know them. I bet if we were royalty, we would still hate them," her brother said.

"Why doesn't he go to our school?" one of her friends asked.

"It's against the law for us to have contact with them, so he goes to a very expensive school nearby, which still goes against public schools for soccer games. That's one of the reasons he is getting set up with the princess, and his said to be 'irresistible charm'," Kimiko's brother said.

"That's weird," Kimiko said.

"Well, if we just had a regular compromise, then it wouldn't be. But, of course, our grandparents fought about with his all the time, so there was no point to regular compromise," her brother said.

"Oh," Kimiko and her friends said simultaneously.

Raimundo closed his curtain and smiled. Hoping that tomorrow would come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N:) Sometimes I just forget about this story, anyways, here's chapter 4 to Philodendron!_**

* * *

Raimundo woke with a huge smile.

"Sweetie," his mother came in, "the princess has arranged a surprise visit today."

"Here?" Raimundo's smile disappeared.

He cleaned up his room and took a bath. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. He brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. He heard his door open and close and he turned to see the princess with a smile on her face.

"Raimundo, what would you like to do?" she smiled.

"Uh…" Raimundo was speechless at the moment as he glanced out the window to see Kimiko playing with the flowers he saw her play with the other day.

"Well?" The Princess looked out the window to see what was so interesting. She saw Kimiko and frowned. Kimiko looked up at the window and gasped. The princess's tiara shined with large diamonds. Kimiko bowed and ran inside her house to tell her brother the news.

"Brother, brother!" she shouted as she ran inside.

"What?" he stood in front of her.

"The princess is at our neighbors' house!" she dragged her brother out to see. The princess still stood in Raimundo's window. She had Raimundo next to her and she was leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Kimiko's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched. Her brother noticed this and quickly took her back inside.

"Do you know him?" he asked angrily.

"Sorta. He only jumped over the wall once to get his soccer ball. I'm sorry. Go tell on me. I deserve to die," she began to cry.

"I won't tell. You're my little sister and I don't want you to die. No matter how much you get on my nerves. And, plus, he visited us. He probably didn't know any better," her brother chuckled.

"Thank you," she began to tear up.

Back at Raimundo's the Princess had leaned back into her normal position after she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Well, we are betrothed, so I thought it might be nice to kiss now and again," she giggled.

"I don't. I don't even want to marry you. It's just some little idea my parents have about being famous. I don't even think I want to rule over a kingdom," Raimundo said bitterly.

"Well. You have no choice. I chose you and there are many other boys who would love to be in your position," she said.

"Well, give it to one of them. I don't want to see your face again," he yelled quietly.

"I won't. I can't. We are already betrothed. There's nothing you can do now, but love me," she sat down on his bed. Raimundo glared at her and left the room. He ran outside into his backyard and began to climb the brick wall.

"Raimundo," his mother yelled, "don't you dare climb over that wall! I don't want you to die!"

He turned around with a confused look. His mother and father had begun to tear up. "How would I die?"

"You're not allowed over there. To break that law, the punishment would be death," his father glared at him.

"I would rather die than marry a freak like that," he jumped off the wall and pointed at the princess, who was just as confused as he was.

"Well, why do you want to go over there?" the princess smirked.

"I-um-I," he stuttered on the first word of the sentence he wanted to say.

"You've been over there before," his parents gasped quietly.

"I accidentally kicked my soccer ball into their yard. That's where a found a nice and pretty girl who returned it. And that was the day before yesterday," Raimundo began to tear up. He at least wanted to see Kimiko again before he died.

"Raimundo, you have no idea what those people are like. We do. Your father's grandparents fought over this land, and they got the tree. We just go the fruits it produced," his mother said.

"I believe we should just share it. It's just land. Why do people have to be so stupid? And come on, what if you heard the story from a child's point of view. They would want somebody to play with and want to share the land. It's no big deal. Maybe you just didn't hear the truth," Raimundo ran back inside into his room and locked himself in, all by himself.

"I wish I didn't live here," Raimundo bean to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N:) I had this ready for a really long time, it's just that I forgot what was in the chapter before. Anyways, here it is! ENJOY!**_

* * *

When Raimundo woke up he saw his door was wide open and the princess was stroking his hair.

"Why do you even like that girl whom you only seen once?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. If I marry you, please promise me this. I can take down the wall in between these houses and let the kids decide on who is considered the nice family," Raimundo said.

"I promise," the princess said sweetly.

"Your carriage has arrived," her carriage escort walked into Raimundo's room.

"Good-bye, Raimundo," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good-bye," he sighed, knowing he had given up on getting the princess to leave him alone.

She left the room with a smirk on her face, _He is finally mine!_ she thought to herself.

Kimiko watched the carriage leave the front of Raimundo's house and looked up to his window. He was looking at her with a sad, yet, happy expression. She stared at him quietly, unknowing to her parents behind her who were about to grab her and take her inside.

"Don't," Kimiko's brother said.

All of them turned around to look at him.

"Mom, Dad, just leave Kimiko alone," he said.

"We just don't want her to die," their parents teared up.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry!" she hugged their legs as tightly as she could.

"We're sorry, too," her parents replied.

Raimundo watched this rare family moment, when you don't care how embarrassing it is, you just go for it.

"Raimundo?" his father came into the room.

"Dad, hi," Raimundo closed his curtain quickly.

"What were you looking at?" his father asked angrily.

"Nothing," he replied too quickly.

"Okay? Anyways, I noticed you and the princess are getting along better," his father smiled.

"Dad, I hate her."

"Who do you hate?"

"The princess! She is so spoiled! It's annoying how she gets anything she wants with just the snap of her fingers!"

"Raimundo, she's royalty. She might look spoiled, but she is really kind hearted."

"I don't want to marry her."

"You have to. This is a big honor for our family. If you don't we'll just be…banished."

"Gosh. Why can't I just say, 'I don't want to marry you!' and have her leave me alone?"

"That's not the way it works. And, even though, that's just plain rude!"

"Whatever."

"Kids," his father said as he left the room.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Please, REVIEW! I know the chapter is short, but I put it in anyways!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N:) Here is another chapter! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Now Raimundo was a teenager. He sighed. He was going to marry the princess in one month. He smiled at the thought about what he did last night. He climbed up and wall and talked to Kimiko. He had been doing that for a few years. She's his closest friend, but he can't even invite her over to meet his parents. He walked to the kitchen, where the princess sipped on her tea with a smile.

"Hello, Raimundo. I see you're even handsomer than you were yesterday."

"Thank-you, princess," Raimundo bowed.

"Come on, we have to leave. There is an opera performance of Carmen that I am dying to see!" Raimundo grabbed the princess's hand and led her out of the house and helped her into the carriage. He sat down next to her and carriage drove off. Raimundo hated operas. They always ended in tragedy.

They sat in the best seats in the house, except for the fact that they were right across form Kimiko's and her betrothed one, Alexander the Jerk. Raimundo smiled secretly to Kimiko, and then pretended she didn't exist. He held onto the princess's hand as the opera went on. In the end, it was tragedy. Everybody stood up and applauded the performance. The princess and Raimundo left and went to the castle. He was going to move into it in the following week, so they needed to fix up the living arrangement so that he could have his own room, until he married the princess. He looked at his future living space. For now it was empty, but by next week it would be a glamorous room made for somebody of perfection. He left the castle, after stating the things he wanted in the room, and things he would rather live without, and went home. He lied down on his bed and waited it to become dark. He snuck outside and climbed the wall, were Kimiko was waiting on the other side.

"Hello, Prince Raimundo," Kimiko smiled.

"Hello, Kimiko," Raimundo grinned.

"How was the opera? I thought it was beautiful," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I hated it," Raimundo held her hand.

"I love you," Kimiko kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside.

Raimundo smiled. He went back inside as well. He lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Did you think this was kind of short? Well, that's what I think. REVIEW!_**


End file.
